Pure As Freshly Fallen Snow
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Bakura may have the body of a 16 year old though he is further behind mentally. Ryou’s the only one that knows, promising to keep the secret. But when Yami starts to make passes, will Ryou keep it a secret or will he tell? Slight OOCnes


_Title:_ Pure As Freshly Fallen Snow.

_Author:_ SakuraSango

_Rated:_ PG

_Genre:_ Drama, Romance, with some humor

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing at all. Well except for Ryou's nickname- you'll see what I mean, when they're in the kitchen. His nickname is the one that was given to me.

_Pairing:_ Bakura/Yami- later on

_Warnings:_ shounen-ai I guess later on, some Ooc-ness

_Summary:_ Bakura may have the body of a 16 year old though he is further behind mentally. Ryou's the only one that knows, promising to keep the secret. But when Yami starts to make passes, will Ryou keep it a secret or will he tell?

_Dedication:_ I'm dedicating this fic to my two wonderful bros- Red Dragon and Silver Fox. Their courage and strength to continue on and succeed the way they do, inspires me to continue on every day. They have made me open my eyes, to see how wonderful the tiniest things could be. So this is my pathetic way of saying thank you for keeping me going even with all we have been through- and continue to go through.

_A/N:_ I'm basing this off of my twin bros (their 15 with the mental capacity of about 12-13- they shall forever remain two-three years behind). So Bakura may be OOC. So please do not flame how Bakura acts because in reality you'd be flaming my bros, I took everything from them. The title comes from what I have said about my bros- they are truly as pure as freshly fallen snow because they don't understand all the evil in the world.

x-x-x-

_**Prologue:**_

Bakura laid back reclining on the grassy hill, the sun warming his pale skin. Warm spring days were the best. He loved to lie on the ground and close his eyes, letting his mind fly to better times. To the pool he went to last week or to when Ryou had made the pancakes for dinner. Such tiny things as those was all he needed; Bakura could never understand why everyone made such a fuss over money and being the richest. His mind would toil over why people would eat the cow's brains for a chance to win fifty thousand, or why they would starve themselves for thirty days on a barren island for a million. Yes, it would be nice to have that much money, but it was not needed. Such great pleasures were all around, all that they had to do was open their eyes. An empty cardboard box could be one of the finest gifts, it's form one of millions that was left up to what the beholder wanted it to be.

"Bakura!" The boy flinched at the voice stern voice. Something told him he had forgotten a chore. Quickly Bakura ran through the list in his head checking off each one that he had done, still unsure at what he had forgotten.

Standing the lean boy dusted off his jeans, slowly walking back to the house that he shared with Ryou. As he slowly made his way back to the house, Bakura jumped over each tiny weed, twisting and turning his feet as he avoided the tiny green plants. Ryou stood, hands on hips as he glared at the boy before him, trying hard to not smile. "How many times have I asked you to **_not_** **_move _**the garbage can when you take out the garbage."

Bakura's chocolate eyes rolled to the ceiling as he silently counted each and every time. "Uh, five times yesterday. Ten this week. And I think fourteen last week." Bakura's innocent face scrunched up as he tried to remember if it was fourteen times. "I think fourteen, maybe it was fifteen."

Ryou growled as he pulled his hair it always frustrated him at how Bakura could remember something so well, yet refuse to follow it. "Look anyways don't move the can! I'm used to it being there. Now egg shells are all over the floor."

"I'll clean it up." And without another word Bakura ran into the house, knocking over a chair as he ran through the tiny kitchen.

The wooden chair fell to the tiled floor with a loud crash and crack. Ryou stared in disbelief as the back of the chair broke away from the rest. Bakura truly was worse then a bull in a china shop. Around him nothing was unbreakable. Sighing he gently picked up the chair and the newly-separated back. Something else for him to fix sometime. Gently he placed the back on the table.

Smiling Bakura bounded into the room the green kitchen broom in his left hand and the yellowing dust pan in right. "I'll sweep and you can cook," Bakura stopped as he looked at the opened cookbook. "Ch-ch-chohcolathe chid..."

Ryou shuddered as he listened to his yami stutter at the words in the book. "No, no" he gently corrected. A gentle hand took Bakura's finger leading him through the sounds and eventually words, "Ch-ch-chocolate Chip Cookiesh," Bakura slowly read in a monotone voice. A bright smile graced his face as he finished pleased at how well he had read the name.

"Yep," turning Ryou returned back to the book, his finger retracing the steps he had done. Having offered to do cleaning duty Bakura turned to the mess on the floor. Sighing he dropped the dustpan, jumping slightly as the plastic object landed on the floor, "Shhh your going to bother the Cookie Master," Ryou laughed lightly at the nickname Bakura had given him. Bakura grasped the broom handle awkwardly, pulling the crushed egg shells towards him. Or that was the plan, for some reason the egg shells just would not cooperate. No matter how hard he pulled the pesky things to him, they would stick to the ground that much harder. Frustration built within as Bakura growled lightly at the white shells, angrily he slammed the broom bristles behind the shell, launching it airborne. Screaming Bakura ducked successfully staying out of the path of the flying shell. Slowly he looked behind him to where Ryou was standing staring at the bowl before him. Ryou turned around, eyes wide as he held a white shell in hand. "Bakura," he asked in a eerily calm voice, "why did this fly into the cookie batter?" Ryou bit on his lip as he watched his yami's face falter. "I swear we don't need egg shells, we aren't that poor yet. Why don't you go do something in your room, then time will go a lot faster."

Bakura smiled as he set the broom down, no second invitations were needed. Darting out of the kitchen, Bakura ran up the stairs two at a time, rounding the corner as he raced for his room. Slamming the door he ran to his bed, jumping on it. Reaching over the boy switched his radio on, turning the music up as country music flowed from the speakers. Reaching under the bed, he pulled up a worn magna. He did not have to read the words, for Ryou had read it so often that he could recall from memory ever sentence.

This was the trick he used on anyone who complained that he could not read well enough. He would pull this magna out and read each and every word, his fingers mimicking Ryou's movements. Bakura had memorized the words that went the exact finger placements. This was Bakura's safety line, for if they found out the truth, then he would be open to the taunts out in the world. When Ryou had first found out, Bakura held his collar tightly yelling and pleading for him to never tell. On that cold winter night, Ryou had sworn that he would never tell Bakura's secret and that he would help hide it from the others.

x-x-x-

Kinda short, I know but it was more of a background, plus it was a prologue. More interesting chapters will come I swear, after all this is labeled a drama/romance. So...yeah. Review please...

Also updates are kinda shaky right now, I have to go to jury selections on the 20th and see if I get picked, if not, then updates will come fast, if so then updates will take a lil longer. But I will update, I swear.


End file.
